


Prompt: He turned around, not at the panicked “d-don’t leave!” but at the broken whisper of “please.”

by Lostfadingthoughts



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, draco x harry - Fandom, harry x draco - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostfadingthoughts/pseuds/Lostfadingthoughts
Summary: Another prompt from tumblr :3 Have a Drarry Prompt you’d like me to write? Send it to my ask box on tumblr: lost-fading-thoughts.tumblr.com





	Prompt: He turned around, not at the panicked “d-don’t leave!” but at the broken whisper of “please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr :3 Have a Drarry Prompt you’d like me to write? Send it to my ask box on tumblr: lost-fading-thoughts.tumblr.com

_**He turned around, not at the panicked “d-don’t leave!” but at the broken whisper of “please.”** _

 

 

  
“I’ll go with you.”

Those words rang in Harry’s ears as he made his way down the steps, away from Hermione and Ron. He could still feel Hermione’s body shaking against his, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Something inside told him to go back, to forget all of this and just for a little while longer be with his friends and his family, but he couldn’t.

He’d come so far, learned so much, that it would be impossible and too selfish for him to turn back now. He had to finish this, he had to give it his best try, or he’d never be able to live with himself.

Not that he’d live much longer anyway.

“Potter.”

It was spoken so softly, so hurried and frantic, that Harry almost didn’t stop walking. He glanced over his shoulder on the off chance he had heard his name, to see Draco racing down the steps after him.

“Potter, wait.”

Harry stared, silently and patiently waiting as Draco caught up with him. He peeked behind to see that he’d turned a corner somewhere without noticing, that Hermione and Ron were not around. Him and Draco were alone.

Harry felt suddenly on edge, but his token goodness offered Draco the benefit of a doubt. “What is it?” He asked stiffly.

“Why are you going to him?” Draco was disheveled, his hair a mess on top his head. His breathing was just as harried as his clothes and he was covered head to toe in dirt and grime. They all had.

Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, let alone why Draco was even paying him any attention. This wasn’t the time to be rude however. Only hours before had Harry saved Draco’s life from the fire in the room of requirement.

A fire in which Draco’s friend had started, but perilous nonetheless.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Harry hadn’t meant for it to come out as harsh as it did but it was the truth.

“You’ll die.”

“That’s the plan.”

Harry turned to go, one foot planted on a step below him, resolute in his actions. He felt the tug again, the inner voice warning him to go back, to not do such a foolish thing. He’d spent his entire life listening to his gut, trusting it, but this time it was his heart. Though many a time the voice was a combination of the two, Harry knew that what he had to do was a different, deeper feeling from within.

He turned around, not at the panicked “D-don’t leave!” but at the broken whisper of “Please.”

Harry was just as surprised as Draco, that those words had left his mouth, especially in that manner, especially in front of Harry.

It struck a chord within Harry, one he’d felt time and again when he wasn’t exactly annoyed with Malfoy. Harry took a step back towards Draco and smiled. It was small but it was something. “If things had been different, if we were different, we may have been great friends Malfoy.”

Draco stared at Harry, coming to terms with what he said and why he said it. He nodded. “If I had been nicer.” He smiled back.

“Me too. I-” Harry wasn’t sure how much more time he had left, but he couldn’t leave now. “I have no choice now, but you - do what you can.”

“Harry.”

Harry smiled again, a small but noticeable twitch at the corner of his mouth. He nodded. “Draco.”

Harry turned to go again. He’d made it a few good steps downward, both feet planted on flat flooring, before he felt a tug on his jacket. With such force he was yanked backward and spun on the ball of his feet but he didn’t fall over, no, instead two arms caught him.

Hands grasped desperately at his clothing and before Harry knew it, Draco had trapped his lips in a rough and clumsy kiss.

Harry stood stock still, utterly shocked by what was happening. Time had slowed, or so it felt like, and suddenly all thought of leaving this moment forever broke his heart. Surprisingly, Harry gently raised his hands and lowered Draco’s from his ruffled clothing. He pulled back, looking up at the other. If it had been any other period of their childhood before this, Harry would have made a big show of disgust, would have either run away or berated Malfoy for doing such an embarrassing thing.

Things were different now, they were older now. Harry wasn’t a child with a grudge any longer. Draco wasn’t a spoiled brat. Neither hadn’t been for a long time, and yes, maybe under different circumstances they could have grown from their child rival counterparts into something akin to friends.

Harry could have helped Draco through his rough times, and Draco could have been there to help Harry in every way he could, but things were different now.

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead against Draco’s. They shut their eyes and stood awhile in their silence. Neither knew what to say, for what could they say if nothing but goodbye?

If there was one thing that could have made Harry turn tail and run from his responsibilities, it would be this.

Hearing a sniffle come from Draco, Harry opened his eyes. Draco’s eyes were already red, tears beginning to form. Harry smiled again, a small but telling smile. He reached up and planted one last kiss on Draco’s soft lips before he tore himself away and ran at a sprint down the hallway.

Draco stood for as long as he could but eventually his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

It would be a while before anyone would come down this wing of the school, looking for survivors or anyone to help. It would be awhile before Ron and Hermione would pick Draco up off the floor, and while each silently grieved for Harry, they could at least hold on to each other for that.

 


End file.
